WatchGirlsPlay
WatchGirlsPlay is a YouTube channel based in Oregon, USA. The channel was created on January 17th, 2013 and focuses on gaming from a female perspective. They uploaded their first video on March 20th, 2013. History For a date by date timeline of the history of WatchGirlsPlay, see Timeline of WatchGirlsPlay. Channel History The channel began on January 17th, 2013 and originally consisted of Amber, Ceccelia, Kelli, Stacy, Mariya, Renae, and Sydney. All seven were work colleagues prior to WatchGirlsPlay when another colleague suggested that they start a gaming channel. The channel started out by playing independent game titles, mostly horror games, and still does so today. Whilst they mostly play flash games or games on Steam, they have played console games. The girls later branched out into doing Challenges, Karaokes, and much more. As time went on, girls began to leave the channel, with the group bringing in new girls to replace them. Kaylee and Andrea were among the first new girls to be introduced to the channel. The girls began Livestreams on May 9th, 2015. The livestreams initially took place on the weekends, but this changed to throughout a month. During the livestreams, the girls play various games and chat with the fans. The appearance and location of the channel's studio changed over time as well. From 2013 to late 2014, the girls shot their videos in a bedroom which was surrounded by an orange wall with the WatchGirlsPlay logo in the corner. The girls then changed the appearance of the bedroom in late 2014, as the walls were now black with a chalkboard in the middle of the wall. The girls would often write or draw random things on the blackboard. In mid 2015, the studio moved to Mackenzie's garage, which was covered with padded walls. In late 2015, the girls announced that they were moving to a new studio and were planning to shoot in the new studio by November. They revealed in their December 13th livestream that they had encountered a problem whilst moving to their new studio, so they had to move to another new studio. They finally moved and begun filming in their new studio on January 1st, 2016. On January 28th, 2016, they received the silver YouTube button for surpassing 100,000 subscribers. On that same day, the girls did their first podcast interview, which was uploaded on February 10th. Video history The channel originally uploaded videos weekly before uploading sporadically. They soon settled on a Monday, Thursday, and Friday schedule, however, they never set certain videos on certain dates. Later on, they began uploading on all five days of the week. They rarely upload more than one video per day. Originally, Woman Crush Wednesday was scheduled for every Wednesday of the week, until its end. Other videos were uploaded at random, with solo plays uploaded on every Tuesday of the week. Currently, they upload at least two solo play per week, usually on Tuesdays and Thursdays and alternate between React and Gaming videos on Mondays and Fridays. AFK videos are usually uploaded on Wednesdays. They also upload livestream videos, which are edited by Steven Chung, on Sundays. The amount of girls playing a game varies from video to video, but four girls is the usual minimum. Three girls playing a game rarely happens. Non-gaming videos usually have all girls in the videos with a minimum of two or, on a rare occasion, one. Early videos initially had captions during the video and had a questions segment during the end of the video. The questions asked were generally about the girls's feelings towards the game and how much they rated it. Who asked the questions remains unknown. The two were eventually phased out. A majority of the music used by the channel originated from TeknoaAXE.com. They then begun using Hope by Tobu as their outtro music. They currently, along with Tobu's Hope, use a whole range of music from an unknown source. The setup and angle for the channel's videos have changed from the early days. Initially, the girls were filmed to the side and more of the room could be seen. It was around late 2014 that the setup and angle was changed to the more familiar face shot with only the wall behind the girls being visible. The gaming footage always appears on the right of screen. Initially, it was a small box before getting slightly bigger as time went on. This later changed as the gameplay footage covers almost all of the screen, with a small section for the girls' footage. Fan Interaction One of the defining things about the channel is their interaction with the fans. The girls will always try to comment back to YouTube comments or tweets by fans. They have repeatedly mentioned many times about how grateful they are for the fans and their support. Some of the fans are really close with the girls, as seen in their casual twitter conversations or livestream chats. The girls are always open for fan questions, sometimes tweeting out the #AskWGP tag for the fans to ask questions. Fans also tend to combine names together whenever the girls do a co-op video or team up in a livestream, usually the names of two girls are combined, but the fans can get creative and make a combined name for three, or even all, of the girls. One fan in particular, Steven Chung, was even asked to be an editor for the girls's livestream videos. External Links * Website * Twitter * Instagram * Facebook * Twitch Category:WatchGirlsPlay